


Every single embarrassing thing Sans ever did.

by DumbassSans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Omotale, Other, Peeing yourself in public, Self indulgent piss porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DumbassSans
Summary: This can be read as porn? If you want but for the most part it’s just Sans in embarrassing situations, doing dumb shit. Basically, Sans does dumb shit and ends up in weird situations. There’s some nsfw elements so don’t read it if you aren’t okay with that.
Kudos: 7





	Every single embarrassing thing Sans ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I’ve posted ever and it’s just for me and two other people to get so. It’s got some AU elements that will be explained later maybe if I ever get around to making a main fic but who knows.

Sans was really fucking nervous.

He had to get the readings done on the justice extract quickly, or Aster was going to lose his god-damn shit. And he had been putting it off because he and 'Dings had been taking core readings all morning. (And oh god, Aster was gonna keep him way later than was probably legal, and he couldn’t leave papyrus at home alone. Oh god.)

Shaking his head to clear away the constant stream of anxiety that plagued his miserable existence, he went back to work. He put a tea pot on so he would have something to keep him awake. He was gonna be here for a while. 

On his seventh cup of tea sans got up to get some more and realized something awful. He was out. There wasn’t any more tea bags in his shitty little area and he needed to get more water for brewing. It was fucking late, and he wanted to go home and sleep. Poor Papy was probably up waiting for him, and ugh, if he ran into Aster he wouldn’t have the patience to deal with his fucking attitude today. 

Stepping into the kitchen/break room, he saw that the whole gang was there. Amazing. Fucking amazing. He didn’t have the energy to deal with anyone today, and yet his bosses and other assistant coworker, Alphys were all there. “On god, ” he thought tiredly, “I’m going to lose my shit if I have to deal with shenanigans tonight. It’s been a long ass week. I’m tired and being kept here this late should be considered A crime.” 

Wing dings looked at Sans in a very commiserating way, the way that two tired coworkers look at eachother, like he knew what he was thinking, after a long day of their boss's bullshit. But it had been a month, and their bosses “bullshit” was Aster slowly going more and more crazy. Sans thought to himself, “Ya know what imma get my tea bags, my pot filled up and fucking leave.” Except, 

Like all good plans, 

This would fail. Because, he was sucked into an agonizingly useless conversation between Alphys and Wing Dings while Aster sorta stood there like a serial killer. 

After 30 minutes of this bullshit Sans finally realized something. He had to piss. Badly. He decided to try and leave during a lull during the conversation, but Aster decided to finally fucking say something and now Sans was stuck. He couldn’t just. Leave!! While his scary boss was talking!! He Would Die. So he was stuck there. “Oh god” he hysterically thought, “I’m going to pee. Right now, right here in front of my bosses and alphys and god and oh dear god it’s happening.” Piss was running down his leg, and no one noticed. Aster kept telling his story, Alphys just looked dead inside, and Wing Dings looked at Sans.

“Oh god” Sans thought even more hysterically “he fucking knows what’s going on oh god oh god I can’t fucking stop aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”. 

This internal screaming kept going on and the puddle under sans kept getting bigger and he couldn’t stop. Finally, fucking finally Aster dismissed Sans and he fled. He ran for his non existent dignity towards the lockers, shoved his pee clothes in it, and changed. He fled out of the labs before the night janitors would show up, only to realize there was a trail of piss around the labs.


End file.
